<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Estamos en una.... ¿relación?" by Wishful55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465611">"Estamos en una.... ¿relación?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful55/pseuds/Wishful55'>Wishful55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Doctor (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Disputes, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful55/pseuds/Wishful55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of them start to suspected...<br/>Others thinks that "that thing" can't be possible...<br/>Others knows more than Claire and Neil think... </p><p>What happened when part of the team (and the hospital) discovered that something is happening between Claire and Neil?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Browne/Neil Melendez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "Lo sabía" - Shaun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again!! I'm here with a special request: Rosa312 asked me if I could write more things about these two and she gave me this idea, so... This is for you! I hope you like it (this fic will have a lot of parts) and thanks for the comments and kudos in my firs fic abou this beautiful couple ❤❤❤❤💋</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Hey - Claire se asomó por la puerta de la oficina de Neil, quiene estaba concentrado en su computadora. No la había escuchado, miraba aquel aparato como si hubiera un acertijo que no podía descifrar. La joven doctora sonrió al verlo allí, tranquilo, llevando aquel guardapolvo característico de un médico y trabajando en salvar la vida de las personas. </p><p>De nuevo, quiso llorar. </p><p>Había pasado casi dos meses desde su reencuentro, de que estuvieran en una relación que ambos deseaban, pero aún se le hacía muy difícil no recordar que la ultima vez que estuvo allí, casi lo perdía. </p><p>Neil, aparto la vista de la computadora al sentirse observado y noto que la dueña de sus pensamientos y desvelos lo veía con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. </p><p>Solto un suspiro al mismo tiempo que cerraba la computadora y se levantaba, para tomarla de las manos y abrazarla. Había sido muy duro las primeras noches luego de su reencuentro: Claire vivía con pesadillas de las cuales, su mayor temor era que fueran realidad; que el no estuviera ahí. </p><p>- ¿Que ocurre? ¿Me extrañabas demasiado? </p><p>Claire soltó una risa contra el pecho de su novio y pensó que aquella palabra no le hacía justicia al hombre que tenía delante. Nego con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se apartaba y apoyaba sus manos en sus hombros. Aquello seguía siendo extraño y muy fuerte para ella. </p><p>- Solo que me es raro verte aquí de nuevo. </p><p>- ¿Solo eso? </p><p>- Aún me cuesta no pensar en todo lo que ocurrió. </p><p>- Lo sé. A mi también me cuesta creer que estoy aquí - Neil siempre había pensado que no lograría volver a estar delante de un paciente, intentando salvar su vida, pero contaba con la perseverancia y el acompañamiento de sus compañeros que no dejaron que se cayera nunca. En especial Audrey, quien se encargó de su hermana en el tiempo que el no estaba capacitado para hacerlo - Pero no es a lo que viniste, ¿verdad? </p><p>- No. Necesito ese cerebro tuyo que tanto amo - Claire se aparto mientras secaba sus lágrimas y le entregaba una tablet con los estudios de una paciente - 23 años. Llego con síntomas que coinciden con un posible tumor en las vías respiratorias. Las imágenes no muestran nada y Morgan cree que es solo imaginación mía. </p><p>- ¿Quieres que te rescate de ello? Me refiero de las presiones de Morgan.</p><p>- No, quiero que me ayudes a ver lo que no estoy viendo - Neil tomo la tablet y le dio una ojeada a los estudios. Claire tenía razón en su deducción pero las imágenes decían lo contrario: conteo de células de defensa demasiado elevados y falta de aire manifestado por la sensación de tener "algo atascado" en la garganta - Tu no ves nada, ¿verdad? </p><p>- Opino lo mismo que tu, pero pidele una segunda opinión a Shaun - Claire nego con la cabeza ante esa idea. Mientras menos gente se diera cuenta del tipo de relación que había entre ambos, sería mejor. Pero en el caso de Neil, era lo contrario. Mientras más gente supiera, mejor - ¿Porque no? </p><p>- Sabes como es Shaun. Hasta me dirá porque estoy alterada. Y no lo quiero correteando por el hospital diciendo que estoy enamorada de ti o peor, que estamos saliendo. </p><p>- ¿Y eso sería malo?</p><p>Los dos se quedaron en silencio y Claire, por primera vez se puso a pensar en ello: ¿sería malo que sus colegas supieran que estaban en una relación? No. Pero Andrews era algo que ella aún prefería evitar. </p><p>- Ven aquí - Neil le pidió que se acercara pero Claire se quedó en su lugar, por lo cual el se acercó y volvió a tomarla de las manos. Le hacía tanta falta ese contacto que creía haberse vuelto adicto a ella - Dejame lo de nuestra relación a mi. Tu ve y se esa increíble doctora que se que eres. </p><p>- Siempre sabes cómo calmar a una mujer. </p><p>- Solo a ti - Ella se acercó y le dio un beso suave que, si no se apartaba deprisa terminaria en otra cosa. </p><p>- Lo sabía - Los dos se separaron deprisa al escuchar la voz de Shaun, quien los miraba desde el umbral de la puerta, con las manos unidas frente a su pecho. Claire se sonrojo al instante, en cambio Neil parecía estar tranquilo - Sabia que las estadísticas respecto al coqueteo nunca fallan. Con mi padre funcionaron, así que iba a pasar contigo también.</p><p>- Shaun... </p><p>- ¿De qué estadísticas de coqueteo habla? - La voz divertida de Neil hizo que Claire se sonrojara aun más y le dieran ganas de golpearlo - ¿Hay algo que no me estoy enterando? </p><p>- Le he dicho a Claire que la expresión corporal es clave para saber si una persona se siente atraída por otra - Shaun se sentia un poco incómodo de no poder expresar bien su punto estando tan alejado de sus compañeros por lo cual, se acercó casi quedando en medio de ambos - Y ella siempre se acomodaba el pelo y se sonreia cuando usted le hablaba.</p><p>- ¿Ah si? - Claire se llevó las manos a la cara ya que sentia que su poca cordura estaba quedando relegada a una imagen de adolescente enamorada - ¿Y cuando fue eso? </p><p>- Hace un par de años. Dos más específicamente. </p><p>- Demonios Shaun - Neil no pudo contenerse y empezó a reír al mismo tiempo que Shaun se disculpaba con su compañera y amiga - Y tu no te rías. </p><p>- Lo siento, doctora Browne. Lo siento - Neil se volvió a concentrar en Shaun y este se acercó un poco más, casi rompiéndo la barrera del espacio vital - ¿Que necesitabas, Murphy? </p><p>- Solo... solo quería decirle que me alegra saber que esta bien y de nuevo aquí - Aquellas palabras sinceras hicieron que Neil se sintiera un poco más querido entre su ambiente médico, a pesar de que todos no dejaban de darle atención a cada movimiento que hacía - Y me alegra ver que Claire también esta feliz de que este aquí. Sufrio mucho. </p><p>- Lo sé, Shaun. </p><p>- Además, me hubiera gustado poder hacer algo, pero estaba atrapado en una bodega que se estaba inundando con una paciente que no podía salir de allí. </p><p>- Supe de eso, hiciste un gran trabajo allí abajo. Es un orgullo tenerte como parte de este equipo. </p><p>- Gracias Doctor Melendez - De repente y tomando desprevenido a Neil, Shaun lo abrazó haciendo que Claire se alejara y tomara su teléfono, tomando la foto de aquel tierno momento. Ella intentó no llorar pero le fue inútil. De aquel jefe de residencias malhumorado y gruñón no quedaba nada, solo un hombre que todos habían aprendido a querer. Neil miró a Claire y le devolvió el abrazo a Shaun, quien se aparto enseguida - Debo irme. </p><p>Shaun se volvió en la puerta y abrazó a Claire. - Me alegra que estés feliz como yo. </p><p>- ¿A que te refieres?</p><p>- Leah aceptó ser mi novia. </p><p>- Esas son grandes noticias - Claire volvió a abrazarlo y cuando se separaron le sonrio - Felicidades, Shaun. Me alegro mucho por ustedes. </p><p>Y así, Shaun se marchó deprisa murmurando algo sobre hablar de ellos con Morgan y Park. Claire se volvió un segundo hacia Neil, quien estaba sonriendo. Se sentia tan feliz que le importaba poco que pasara fuera de esas puertas, ellos eran felices y era lo que más le importaba</p><p>- Iré con el. No va a ser que diga algo de más. </p><p>- Ve - Ella se acercó deprisa y le dio un beso corto - Te amo. </p><p>- Y yo a ti. Te veo más tarde - Claire se alejó deprisa con el corazón latiendole como si estuviera por tener un infarto. Aún le costaba asimilar que aquellas palabras iban dirigidas a ella.</p><p>Tomo su teléfono y escribió un mensaje rápido a Neil antes de entrar a ver a su paciente. </p><p>Al minuto, mientras Neil iba camino a su próxima cirugía con Andrews,  su celular comenzó a sonar. </p><p>- ¿Otra de tus tantas admiradoras? - La voz sarcástica de Andrews lo hizo reír, algo que no era común entre ambos. Lo cual hizo que el cirujano lo mire asombrado - Quien sea que te haya mandado eso, esta haciendo un muy buen trabajo. </p><p>Neil no respondió, simplemente abrió el mensaje y se encontró con la foto donde Shaun lo estaba abrazando con la frase: "Prueba de que Neil Melendez tiene corazón"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Soft Doctor" - Marcus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The private joke between the plastic surgeon and his crew.<br/>Is Doctor Melendez a soft Doctor?<br/>Or it's just a consequence of his chronic disease?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!!! Hello!!! This is the chapter that I've promised you. The medical school homeworks and the hospital's works (all of them in house, of course. I'm a Medical Science Student) takes me more than I thought yesterday so...<br/>Here's a new chapter!!! I hope you like it and the next will be.... a little tribute to Lim and Melendez. 💋💋💋🇦🇷</p><p>Ps: I forgot to mention it but I always write with songs. I'm a songfic writer. And everyone of my works has a song that inspire them. </p><p>This was inspired by Secrets - Onerepublic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Dime, ¿quien hizo que te vuelvas un hombre tan suave? </p><p>- ¿Porque debería haber alguien? </p><p>Neil miró a Claire de reojo, quien estaba al lado de Andrews, concentrada en los movimientos del jefe de cirugía plástica, como manejaba la situación como si se tratara de algo tan simple. Ella quería adquirir esa facilidad para manejarse en el quirófano. </p><p>- No me vengas con idioteces, Melendez - Andrews volvió la atención al lugar donde estaba uniendo parte de un intestino cortado con su nueva "otra mitad" - Debo admitirlo, no pensé que hubiera alguien que te ablandara. </p><p>- Cierto, olvidé que tu eras la madre Teresa de Calcuta - Los dos sonrieron debajo de las mascarillas mientras una de las enfermeras observaba aquel tira y afloja como si en algún momento alguno llegara a perder y Claire trataba de no notarse afectada por el asunto.</p><p>Era difícil contenerse sabiendo que estaba hablando de ella y aun así, enfrascada en su intento de concentración, pensaba en cuanto admiraba la forma apacible que Neil tenía de hablar del tema sin verse mínimamente afectado por el constante bombardeo de preguntas de Andrews - Estoy aprendiendo a ver la vida desde otro punto de vista. </p><p>- Claro, el punto de vista tiene nombre y apellido. </p><p>Neil no respondió, sabía que tarde o temprano debería decirle sobre su relación con Claire, pero no encontraba la forma se hacerlo sin que le diera el típico sermón de Recursos Humanos que incluía todas las normas rotas y posibles denuncias en caso de que eso terminara mal. </p><p>Aún así, Claire seguía siendo medica residente del San José Bonaventure y el, seguía en su puesto de médico de planta. </p><p>Aquello aún seguía siendo un problema por más que Audrey fuera la nueva Jefa de Residentes. </p><p>- Tienes razón. Tiene nombre y apellido. </p><p>- Así es señoritas, el doctor Melendez está fuera de juego - A su alrededor escucharon suspiros, bufidos de molestia y alguna que otra risa. Claire seguía nerviosa e inmutable, pero sonreía ante la idea de que todas las enfermeras y ayudante supieran que Neil ya no estaba disponible - No se pongan tristes, aún hay oportunidad de encontrar otro objetivo. </p><p>- Hey. ¿Objetivo?</p><p>- Claro. Eres uno de los mejores cirujanos del país, haces maravillas con los niños y además, ganas muchísimo dinero. Eso llama el "amor" de cualquiera. </p><p>Neil trato de no dejarse llevar por la ira al escuchar aquella última frase y no contesto por temor a haber malinterpretado el significado de sus palabras, pero con lo directo que era Marcus aquello no podía malinterpretarse. </p><p>Claire se tensó, dejando caer el bisturí que tenía en las manos, llamando la atención de todo el equipo. Comenzó a sonrojarse debajo del barbijo y cuando Andrews se volvió para recriminarle sobre el hecho, y de reojo pudo ver como Neil seguía con su trabajo, negándole disimuladamente con la cabeza esperando que no le siguiera el juego. </p><p>Hasta en los momentos más complicados la cuidaba. </p><p>- ¿A que te refieres? - Marcus fulminó con la mirada a Claire y otra asistente tomo el bisturí para entregarle otro - Doctora Browne, necesito que se acerque y tome una muestra de tejido. Noto irregularidades y quiero descartar que no sea nada patológico. </p><p>La idea era simple: Neil quería tenerla a su lado así podría intentar confortarla de los ataques que Andrews seguro daría. Quería que tomara la muestra, que era innecesaria y se marchara antes de que empezaran a discutir. </p><p>- Claro - Claire caminó deprisa hasta llegar al lado de Melendez e hizo los movimientos y junto las muestras que le solicitaba, en silencio y concentrada en el paciente que tenía delante.</p><p>- Tu cuenta bancaria tiene varios ceros detrás, además de que te precede una gran reputación - Aclaro Andrews mientras le solicitaba succión a una de sus ayudantes - No es por ser aguafiestas, pero quizás ella esté por tu "cuenta bancaria" antes que por ti. </p><p>Neil quiso soltar las pinzas que tenía en la manos y darle un puñetazo, pero sintió un codazo poco disimulado de Claire mientras ella se disculpaba suavemente diciendo que necesitaba un poco más de espacio. </p><p>- No es así. </p><p>- Vamos, piénsalo. Estoy ayudándote a salvar tu vida sentimental de un posible fracaso. </p><p>- Gracias, pero no es necesario. </p><p>La cirugía terminó en silencio y cuando Neil estuvo seguro de que Claire se había marchado, decidio seguir con la conversación a la vista de unos cuantos compañeros. </p><p>- ¿Qué querías lograr exponiendo mi vida privada de esa manera? </p><p>- Era solo un tema de conversación, Neil. No era para que te molestes.<br/>

- Te permito hablar de lo que quieras, de mi desempeño profesional, de mi carrera aquí o incluso de mi persona, pero te prohibo hablar de ella.</p><p>- Así de importante es... </p><p>- No me busques, Marcus. </p><p>- De seguro que Audrey la conoce, ¿verdad? O quizás Glassman.... - Marcus se acercó lo suficiente para poder sentir la respiración agitada de su compañero de cirugía y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de desdén. En parte se sentia feliz de tenerlo por aquellos pasillos de nuevo, pero la idea de molestarlo un poco lo ponía de muy buen humor. </p><p>La diferencia es que Neil no sabia que el conocía su secreto. </p><p>- ¿Y tu como sabes que ella no es una usurpadora? </p><p>- ¡Deja de llamar a Claire asi! - En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca maldijo en su interior. Miro a su alrededor como las demás personas presentes empezaban a murmurar y otras chocaban sus manos. ¿Que pasaba allí? Se volvió hacia Marcus y este lo palmeo en el hombro. </p><p>- Te tardaste demasiado. </p><p>- No entiendo... </p><p>- ¿Crees que no se nota tu cara de enamorado cada vez que la ves pasar? ¿O el hecho que quizás, pensaron que no notaria que la esperas en la otra esquina del hospital para marcharse juntos? No pensé que resistieras tanto mis molestias. </p><p>- ¿Hablas enserio? - Neil quiso golpearlo, y por primera vez se dejó llevar por el impulso y se quitó el guardapolvo dispuesto a hacerlo. </p><p>- Escuchame un minuto - Marcus se regocijo al ver la cara de desconcierto de Neil y aquella postura de pelea, por lo cual lo tomo de los hombros mientras le daba un ligero sacudón - Cuando Audrey me dijo que había ocurrido contigo, me sentí inservible. Porque no estaba en manos de ninguno de nosotros poder hacer algo para ayudarte más de lo que ella y Glasman ya habían hecho. Por lo cual, cuando pude ver que comenzabas a reaccionar a los tratamientos, decidí que fuera lo que hicieras de ahora en adelante, te lo dejaría pasar. </p><p>- ¿No me dirás los distintos tipos de cargos respecto a esto? </p><p>- La doctora Browne está plenamente consciente de lo que está haciendo, al igual que tu, y además, era cuestión de tiempo que esto ocurriera - Admitio el cirujano mientras Neil permanecía perplejo. ¿Estaba escuchado bien lo que su compañero le estaba diciendo? - Las carreras por el hospital no pasaron desapercibidas para nadie, Melendez. </p><p>- ¿Que quieres decirme en realidad? </p><p>- Solamente, que recuerdes que a pesar de que tu no seas más el jefe de residentes, ella sigue siendo estudiante de este hospital. Y que el peligro sigue estando para los ojos del exterior. </p><p>- ¿Debería decirte gracias?</p><p>- Deberías - Neil nego con la cabeza y Marcus le dio un abrazo, había extrañado compartir un momento tenso con él - Dejanos cuidarte, Neil. Tu ya cuidaste a muchos de nosotros durante bastante tiempo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "¿Tan importante soy para ti?" - Audrey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A talk between friends that needed to say some things to each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello. Hello everyone. It's me again. (I know... this show made my inspiration out)<br/>I'm here with a tribute for Limlendez. Yes. I know what I wrote.<br/>I wanna say something: I would have preferred a thousand times that Neil has a relationship again with Audrey before they kill him.<br/>I say It (Melendaire Forever ❤)</p>
<p>Thanks again for the comments and kudos and I hope you like it this chapter.</p>
<p>Song: Nadie como tú - La Oreja de Van Gogh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nadie como tú para hacerme reír, nadie como tú sabe tanto de mi, nadie como tu es capaz de compartir mis penas, mis tristezas y mis ganas de vivir..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Extrañé tanto esto - Audrey tomo un trago de su bebida de un sorbo e intento contener las lagrimas. Neil, a su lado le daba un sorbo a su bebida sin alcohol, sabiendo cuan duro había sido la última charla de ellos dos hace ya bastante tiempo. </p>
<p>- Te dije que siempre sería un placer para mí tomar algo contigo. </p>
<p>- No me lo recuerdes que volveré a llorar - Los dos rieron y Audrey sintió que su corazón comenzaba a ralentizar sus latidos para disfrutar del momento: Había aprendido con aquello que sucedió que debía disfrutar de cada momento como si fuera el ultimo.</p>
<p>Había aprendido a vivir con la impotencia y con la desesperación de una espera que la dejaba tan agotada que le parecía imposible de superar. </p>
<p>Pero en cada momento que lo veía, caminar por los pasillos, quejarse de que las cosas salieran mal, o porque lo sacaban de quicio los pacientes, sabia que había valido la pena. </p>
<p>- Quería hablar contigo de algo. </p>
<p>- Dime - Neil se sentia tan a gusto con ella que el tiempo parecía no correr. Le tenía un cariño tan especial que no podía compararse con nada, la quería tanto que no sabía si ella era consciente de ello. </p>
<p>- Cuando habíamos hecho la operación y no sabíamos si iba a funcionar, el ver a Claire tan alterada me hizo darme cuenta de que quizás, me equivoqué - Los dos se quedaron en silencio y Audrey se sintió avergonzada de estar pensando en decirle como se sentía en realidad - Me equivoqué en elegir mi trabajo sobre ti. </p>
<p>&gt; Se que en ese momento no me daba cuenta de las cosas o quizás no era consciente de que podía pasarte algo, pero me di cuenta que nunca había dejado de quererte - Aquellas palabras tomaron desprevenido a Neil, pero aún así, la escuchaba atentamente - En realidad nunca dejé de hacerlo. Y no se si alguna vez pueda - una risa amarga salió de sus labios al mismo tiempo que Neil la tomaba de las manos sobre la mesa de aque pequeño bar. Aquel contacto era tan reconfortante que la ayudaba a seguir hablando - Pero me di cuenta de que me destrozaria si te ocurriera algo. Así que no te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo. </p>
<p>Neil comenzó a reír, y las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos. En ella había encontrado una compañera, una amiga y una gran persona con la que siempre podría contar cuando lo necesitaba. Ella era tan leal que nunca dudaría de algo que viniera de ella. </p>
<p>- El tiempo que estuvimos juntos... fue uno de los mejores de mi vida. Descubrí cosas de ti que no conocía y encontre cosas que no sabía que podía necesitar - Hablar de sentimientos se había hecho algo muy común con Claire, pero aún le costaba recordar como hacerlo con los demás - Hiciste de mi una mejor persona, Audrey.</p>
<p>La cirujana soltó un suspiro y las lagrimas cayeron por su rostro - Además de que salvaste mi vida, eso es lo más importante.<br/>
Me diste la oportunidad de luchar y vivir. Siempre estaré agradecido contigo por eso. </p>
<p>- No tienes que hacerlo. Era mi trabajo - Le resto importancia a sus palabras aunque por dentro se sentía como si su corazón se estaba derritiendo - ¿Como iba a dejar que tu fantasma me persiguiera de por vida por no intentar salvarte? </p>
<p>- Ellos... - Neil aún no entendía porque los demás iban a dejarlo morir. Y no se había atrevido a preguntarlo. </p>
<p>- Era muy riesgoso. Había más porcentaje de que murieras en la mesa de operaciones que salieras de ella - Era la primera vez que hablaban abiertamente del tema, Audrey siempre esquivaba el tema para no provocar dolor en la mirada de su compañero y malos recuerdos en sus pensamientos - Claire no se perdonaba el no haberte traído antes al hospital.</p>
<p>- Y aún no lo hace. Ella se siente culpable de esto y de todo el sufrimiento que pasamos - Y Neil tenía que lidiar todas las noches con ello. Aún cuando no podía escucharla, sabía que sus pensamientos rondaban en ello - Es una gran doctora. </p>
<p>- Y será una gran cirujana como nosotros - Chocaron sus vasos, estando de acuerdo con aquello y Audrey volvió a tomar otro trago. Sabia que lo que estaba por decir era algo que solo diría con un poco de alcohol encima - Ese día me sentí como ella, como si fuera una residente que no sabia como salir del aprieto en el que se encontraba. Buscando una salida para un paciente que no tenía solución. </p>
<p>Audrey tomo otro trago y apreto con fuerza la mano de Neil, como si fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro. </p>
<p>- Se que no te lo dije aquella vez, pero me gustaría decírtelo ahora. </p>
<p>- Siempre estaré escuchando. </p>
<p>- Te amo. Y se que tú ya no lo haces de la misma manera y creo que yo tampoco, pero siempre, siempre te amaré y estaré para lo que sea que me necesites. </p>
<p>- Y yo a ti - Dejo de lado su vaso para tomarla de ambas manos y darse cuenta de que siempre tendría un lugar en su vida para ella. - Aunque lo nuestro no haya prosperado en su momento, nunca olvides que eres una de las cuatro mujeres más importantes de mi vida. </p>
<p>- ¿Tam importante me consideras?</p>
<p>- Está mi madre, mi hermana, de la cual no se como agradecerte lo que hiciste por ella - Aarón le había contado que Audrey se hacía un tiempo para ver a su hermana todas las semanas, pendiente de que no le faltara nada y que supiera que su hermano estaba bien. Se divertían y cuidaba de ella como si fuera su madre. Y eso hacía que Neil la admirara aún más - Te volviste indispensable para ella en este tiempo, te quiere muchísimo. </p>
<p>- Y yo a ella. La adoro. </p>
<p>- Dejame terminar, después me dirás que quieres quitarme a mi hermana. </p>
<p>- Podemos compartirla - El tono inocente de Audrey hizo que Neil soltara una carcajada. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella - Hablo enserio. </p>
<p>- Ya lo veremos. En fin, esta mi madre, mi hermana que es mi vida, Claire quien se robó mi corazón - Su compañera empezó a hacer corazones con las manos y soltandolos en el espacio entre ambos, burlandose de lo cursi que se había vuelto el último tiempo - y tu, que me salvaste la vida. ¿Como no vas a ser importante para mi?</p>
<p>Audrey se separó, levantándose de asiento para acercarse y abrazar a su compañero, quien también estaba llorando. Se sentia tan plena que apenas cabía en su propio cuerpo de la felicidad de poder pasar tiempo con él. </p>
<p>- Andrews tenía razón. Te has vuelto blando. </p>
<p>- Mira quién habla.... ¿quien empezó con las confesiones melancólicas?</p>
<p>- No hagas que me arrepienta de ello - Se separaron por el sonido de sus teléfonos. Neil miró el suyo y era un aviso de uno de sus pacientes requería cirugía de emergencia. </p>
<p>- Trabajo. ¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme en el quirófano? </p>
<p>- Por supuesto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "Debería ser Detective" - Morgan a Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Detective Reznick at your service. <br/>She knows everything What's going on between them.<br/>And the Starbuck's Card gift goes to....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone. So sorry I didn't answer your comments because I was a bit sick (I have a little flu) and I didn't feel so good. But, I'm here again with a new chapter of these wonderful team ❤<br/>This time will be Morgan and Park find out what happened between Claire and her handsome doctor. </p>
<p>I hope you like it and I'll wait for your comments ❤🇦🇷😘</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Buenos días - Park entro en la sala de residentes con dos portavasos con bebidas calientes para cada uno de sus compañeros: aquel día esa Nevada repentina no daba tregua y parecía que el mundo se congelaria. ¿Desde cuando nevaba alli? - ¿Me ayudas? </p>
<p>Shaun tomo las bebidas y fue entregando las a sus compañeras, quienes estaban lidiando desde hace unas horas con una posible cirugía para un paciente con inflamación severa en el nervio trigémino y un tumor que afectaba a su oído. </p>
<p>- ¿Crees que sería buena solución extirpar el tumor, colocar el implante y anular el nervio? ¿No sería demasiado daño para la zona coclear? </p>
<p>- Tendríamos que ir con cuidado, pero si lo consultamos con Lim o Melendez, quizás nos den otro punto de vista - Morgan vio como Claire se removia en su asiento, claramente incomoda ante la mención del que antes fue su jefe de residentes. La apuesta entre Park y ella seguía en pie. Pero no era respecto a si llegarían a salir, sino hace cuanto tiempo lo hacían. </p>
<p>Todos en el edificio sabían que la relación entre ambos había cambiado hace mucho tiempo, y que era cuestión de esperar que se convirtiera en algo más, solo necesitaban esperar cuanto tardarían en hacerlo público. </p>
<p>                                                    -----------------</p>
<p>El teléfono de Claire sono cuando se encontraba visitando a uno de sus pacientes. Una visita de rutina para saber cómo evolucionaba la pequeña Kay de su operación de apéndice. La pequeña infección en una de las puntas de su apéndice hizo que interrumpiera su fiesta de cumpleaños número 9 y terminará en la sala de urgencias del St. Bonaventure. </p>
<p>"Dra Browne, ¿Tienes algo de tiempo para mi? ¿Almorzamos juntos? Te extraño" </p>
<p>Claire sonrio mientras iba camino al ascensor. Se sentia muy contenta de que, aquella estaba siendo su relación más larga. "18 meses" pensó mientras respondía un simple "si" acompañado de un corazón</p>
<p>Si le hubieran dicho que terminaría en una relación afectiva con aquel jefe de cirugia gruñón que escuchó gritar en su primer día de residencias, se hubiera burlado. </p>
<p>- ¿Que te han mandado para que sonrías como una idiota? - Morgan observó en una mirada rápida el celular de su compañera y sonrió. Allí estaba la prueba que buscaba. </p>
<p>- Un mensaje. </p>
<p>- ¿Alguien especial? - Park, quien las esperaba en la puerta del ascensor, miraba con detenimiento como Morgan trataba de sacarle a Claire aquello que quería para poder burlarse de su pequeño arreglo. </p>
<p>Si ganaba Morgan, tendría que traer su café por tres meses. Si él ganaba, ella debía cederle 3 de sus pacientes más relevantes. </p>
<p>- Solo unos mensajes de motivación. Me alegran el día. </p>
<p>- ¿Mensajes motivacionales? - La rubia se burló al mismo tiempo que llegaban a la altura de Park, quien negaba con la cabeza ante la mirada cínica de su compañera - No pensé que los necesitaras. </p>
<p>- Yo tampoco. Y aquí están. </p>
<p>- ¿Me dejas leerlos? - Claire se tensó mientras presionaba el botón del ascensor y rogaba que este llegara rápido. O por lo menos, que el teléfono de su compañera sonará para distraerla de querer conseguir su celular. Apenas Morgan quiso meter la mano en el bolsillo del guardapolvo de su compañera, esta la esquivó de un movimiento limpio. Sabia que en cuanto lo tomara y desbloqueara la pantalla vería el remitente del mensaje y su "secreto" se iría a la basura. </p>
<p>- Déjala en paz, Reznick - La voz de Neil hizo que Claire se tensara aún más y no apartara la vista del contador del ascensor. Cinco... Cuatro... Tres... - Doctora Browne, la necesitan en el quirófano 3. Esplemectomia de urgencia. </p>
<p>Claire asintió aguantando las ganas de sonreír y esperó que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran. Ella ingresó, seguida de Neil pero cuando Morgan y Park iban a ingresar, él los frenó.</p>
<p>- Ustedes dos van a guardia. </p>
<p>- ¿Porque? - Morgan miró a Claire quien se encogió de hombros ante la duda. Ellos ya habían completado su módulo de Emergencias y no sabia que hubiera alguna para requerir médicos de planta. </p>
<p>- Me solicitaron dos médicos. Y ustedes ya están aquí - Neil sostuvo las puertas del ascensor y antes de soltarlas, Morgan lo hizo del otro lado. Sabia de que iba eso. </p>
<p>No los dejaría salirse con la suya tan fácil. </p>
<p>- Es que... yo necesito llevarle esto a la Doctora Lim. Es un informe de una de las operaciones que realice en los últimos días - Neil se lo quitó de las manos y Asintio hacia la entrada de guardia. </p>
<p>- Yo lo haré. Gracias Doctora - Morgan soltó a regañadientes la puerta y los dos vieron como se iba refunfuñando antes de que las mismas se cerraran. </p>
<p>Al segundo de que el ascensor comenzó a moverse, Neil tanteo el teclado del mismo y presionó el botón de frenado de emergencia, quedándose de repente y llamando la atención de Claire. Ni siquiera se había volteado y ya sentia que el lugar comenzaba a calentarse. </p>
<p>- ¿Me está ignorando, Doctora? </p>
<p>Aquel tono divertido en la voz de Neil hizo que soltara una risa nerviosa que de repente silenció. ¿Desde cuándo ella reía así? No lo sabía. </p>
<p>- Respondi el mensaje - Neil se volteó insatisfecho con la respuesta y se recostó contra la puerta, observando con picardía como el color comenzaba a subir por el rostro de Claire. Y si había algo que le encantaba era la idea de hacerla sonrojar - Neil... </p>
<p>- ¿Que?</p>
<p>- Vuelve a poner a funcionar el ascensor sino se darán cuenta - El nego con la cabeza mientras Claire miraba el celular evitando tener que ver como trataba de intimidarla con aquella mirada de cachorro abandonado - Llegare tarde a la esplemectomia. </p>
<p>- No lo harás - Neil comenzó a acercarse lentamente haciendo que Claire se arrepintiera de subir con el. Se veía tan atractivo que se le hacía muy difícil no pensar en el hecho de que quería tomarlo de la chaqueta azul de su ambo, empujarlo contra la pared y besarlo sin pensar en el tiempo ni donde estaban - La operación esta programada para la próxima hora. </p>
<p>- Neil, para - La voz de la doctora salió entrecortada al mismo tiempo que el seguía acortando la distancia entre ambos y el tiempo parecía pasar aún más rápido. Neil disfruto de ello y se sonrio, haciendo que Claire frunciera el ceño, intentando verse molesta - ¿Acaba de mentir, Doctor Melendez?</p>
<p>- Si con eso lograba tenerte aquí por unos minutos, me declaro culpable. </p>
<p>Claire sintió que su corazón quería salir de su pecho al escuchar aquellas palabras. Cursi era un nuevo adjetivo que debía agregar a la cantidad de palabras que identificaban a Neil. Ella no se resistió y lo abrazo, mientras disfrutaba de aquello, estiró la mano y toco el botón para que el ascensor reanudará su camino. </p>
<p>- Sabes que nunca me canso de ti, ¿verdad? </p>
<p>- ¿Que quieres, Neil?</p>
<p>- Tu atención - Aquello terminó de derretir la cordura de Claire y soltó un suspiro, haciendo que Neil aprovechara el momento, la empujara contra la pared y presionara sus labios contra los suyos. No se cansaban de ello, algún mínimo roce debía haber entre ambos sino se sentían vacíos. Incompletos. Claire se concentró en eso, en como se sentia cada vez que Neil la tocaba o en la forma en la que se sentía cada vez que la tomaba por sorpresa. </p>
<p>Claire apretó la chaqueta entre sus manos, acercandolo aún más y profundizando el beso, sabiendo que las puertas se abrirían tarde o temprano. </p>
<p>Se separaron con una sonrisa y en cuanto recobraron la postura, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejando ver a Morgan, quien esperaba que el doctor Melendez dejara de jugar al "enamorado" y se comportara como doctor. Puso los ojos en blanco al ver la indiferencia de sus colegas, como si no ocurriera nada entre ellos y se acercó a ella al instante. </p>
<p>- ¿Que necesitas? </p>
<p>- Cirugia de emergencia. Perforacion del colon transverso por dilatación provocada por un diagnostico erróneo de constipación. La paciente presenta un tumor provocado por una colitis ulcerosa. <br/>Claire desapareció en unos segundos y Morgan quiso reir cuando notó que Neil tenía brillo de labios en la comisura de los suyos. ¿Que más prueba que esa?</p>
<p>- Hazle una prueba de Coagulacion y preparala para la cirugía. Iré en un segundo. </p>
<p>- ¿Doctor Melendez?</p>
<p>- Dime.</p>
<p>Le indico el costado de la boca al mismo tiempo que el se pasaba la mano por el rostro - Le convendría limpiarse el resto del labial de Claire, sino no dará una buena impresión en el quirófano. </p>
<p>Morgan se marchó sonriendo hacia donde se encontraba Park. Iba a cobrarse su recompensa. </p>
<p>                                        ------------------------------</p>
<p>- Debería ser detective - Morgan dio un trago a su café al mismo tiempo que Claire se llevaba las manos al rostro, resignada de lo que estaba escuchando que salía de los labios de Morgan - ¿Creiste que nunca nos daríamos cuenta? </p>
<p>- Esperaba que no.</p>
<p>- Vamos. Dilo así Park comienza a traer mi café mañana - Alex rogo que Claire negará el asunto o dijera que era mentira, pero solamente le dedico una mirada de resignación. </p>
<p>- Es verdad. </p>
<p>- ¿Una oración más completa? Porque la verdad, es que ambos son pésimos actores. </p>
<p>- No lo hagas más dificil. </p>
<p>- Ellos salen. Hace mucho. - Claire gruñó y Alex soltó una maldición haciendo que Morgan palmeara las manos tal cual foca esperando un pescado en el zoo - ¿Que me dices del labial en el rostro de Melendez? </p>
<p>- ¿Y tu como sabes que era mío? </p>
<p>- No hay que ser genio para darse cuenta de que antes de entrar al ascensor no lo tenía y al salir si - Claire negó con la cabeza ante la explicación de niña de 10 años y Alex puso una tarjeta regalo de Starbucks por 150 dólares frente a Morgan - Gracias Cariño, pero la apuesta era traerlo todos los días. </p>
<p>- Esto es para cuando no tenga turno. </p>
<p>- Bien - Guardo la tarjeta en su bolsillo y se volvió hacia Claire - Aún así, me gusta verlos felices. Se lo merecen. </p>
<p>- ¿Gracias? - Claire no sabía si creerle o no. Pero sabia que Morgan lo daba puntada sin hilo - ¿Realemente no quieres sacar nada de esto? </p>
<p>- ¿Qué podría sacar de esto si ya todos lo saben?</p>
<p>- Tienes razón - Alex sonrio mientras veía a las chicas reírse, a pesar de todo aquello se habían hecho buenos amigos - Pero quizás tendremos algunos beneficios de esto. </p>
<p>- Ni yo los tengo - Murmuro Claire tomando un trago de su café y mirando los análisis de la pequeña Kay. Debía pedirle a Neil que firmara el alta así podría irse a su casa - ¿Me ayudarían con algo? </p>
<p>- ¿La niña de la cama 6? - Claire asintió y Alex se volteó en su asiento, sacando un peluche gigante de oso panda y un globo donde se leía "Feliz cumpleaños". Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa mientras Morgan lo tomaba y se iba camino a la puerta. </p>
<p>- Sere la madrina de su primer hijo - Alex río ante la audacia de las palabras de la rubia. ¿Creia que aquello podría llegar tan lejos? </p>
<p>- Cállate Morgan. </p>
<p>- Será así, no lo olvides.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>